gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Project X Zone: Fight For The Future 20XX
Project X Zone: Fight For The Future 20XX is a PlayStation exclusive crossover fighting game developed and published by Capcom, Sega and Namco Bandai Games. It is a side story to Project X Zone and is a spinoff to X: Project X Zone and Project X Zone. It also introduces characters from Square Enix. Story In the year 20XX, a soldier named Jackson has been assigned to travel to the Cross Zone, a world that Jackson had been researching since he signed up to CDPF(Cross Dimensonial Protection Force). While his friend Sam's squad travels to the Golden X( the only way to get to the Cross Zone), Jackson gets himself prepared for his part, destroy the Golden X and open the portal to the Cross Zone. When he arrives, the CDPF's enemy, the UDF(Ultimate Destruction Force) has already opened the portal, and thousands of men are disintagrated, as evil doers are killed mid-travel. Then Jackson and the UDF's leader, David, are sucked into the portal. Jackson lands into the city, with the last thing he sees before he black's out is the silouette of a hedgehog, and hears many shocked voices. Jackson awakens in the a hospital, not knowing where he is. He leaves the hospital, figuring out that he is in the Cross Zone, and goes to seek out the one who saved his life. Jackson then sees a news report, announcing a villain has destroyed 3 entire blocks of the city, and is revealed as David, who fell with Jackson to the Cross Zone. And then the journey to save the world begun... Platforms *PlayStation 3 *PlayStation Vita Gameplay The Gameplay will revolve around the Groove system from Capcom vs SNK, but heavily modified, the 3 on 3 team combat from Marvel vs Capcom 2, and an optonial 3D fighting style similar to DOA, Virtua Fighter 5: Final Showdown and Tekken 6. Characters Capcom Characters *Ryu *Ken *Megaman *X *Zero *Sigma *Dr. Wily *Roll *Bass *Chun-Li *Juri *Frank West *Chuck Grenne *Nick Ramos *Arthur *Lancelot *Percival *Ibuki *Adon *Akuma *Evil Ryu *Chris Rredfield *Jill Valantine *Claire Redfield *Ada Wong *Leon S Kennedy *Rebecca Chambers *Barry Burton *Alice(Resident Evil Movie) *Dante *Vergil *Date Masamune *Sanada Yukimura *Oda Nobunaga *Demitri Maximoff *Morrigan Aensland *Felicia *Hsien-Ko *Lady *Tron Bonne *Devilotte *Batsu Ichimonji *Nemesis T-Type *Jedah Dohma *Lord Raptor *Seth *Astaroth *Shielder Namco Bandai Characters *Jin *Pac-Man(Pac-Man World Attire) *Lily *Jack Slate *Shadow(Dead to Rights) *Mr. Driller *Taizo Hori *Red Baron(Sky Kid) *Mappy *Amul *William Rush *Giorgio *Evan *Casey *Guren *Gunjo *Aoi *Siegfried *Mitsurugi *Taki *Hilde *Patroklos *Tira *Zasalamel *Setsuka *The Prince *Xevious Ship *I-Ninja *Yuri Lowell *Estellise *Xiaoyu *Kite *BlackRose *Shion Uzuki *M.O.M.O. *KOS-MOS *T-elos *Soma *Alisa Llinichina *Haken Browning *Kaguya Nanbu *Alady Na'ash *Neige Hausen *Reiji Arisu *Xiaomu *Kogoro Tenzai *Mii Koryujii *Flynn Scifo *Alisa Bosconovitch *Heihachi Mishima *Sanger Zonvolt *Lindow Amamiya *Valkyrie *Saya *Neneko *Skeith *Vajra *Phantom *Dokugozu *Dokumezu Sega Characters *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Amy *Shadow *Silver *Akira Yuki *Pai Chan *Lau Chan *Vyse *Christopher Winter *Ellen Ripley *VectorMan *Ristar *Taro Sega *Yayoi Haneda *Joe Musahsi *Hibana *Hotsuma *Alex Kid *Segata Sanshiro *Kurt Irving *Riela Marceris *Ichiro Ogami *Sakura Shinguji *Gemini Sunrise *Erica Fontaine *Toma *Cyrille *Zephyr *Leanne *Imca *Ulala *Pudding *Vashyron *Bruno Delinger *Rikiya Busujima *Bahn *Selvaria Bles *Ayame *Ciseaux *Dural *Alex Kidd *Riemsianne La Ves Square Enix Characters *Cloud Strife *Tifa Lockhart *Vincent Valentine *Sephiroth *Squall Leonhart *Riona Heartilly *Lightning *Snow Villiers *Hope Estheim *Sazh Katzroy *Serah Farron *Noel Kreiss *Tidus *Yuna *Rikku *Paine *Jecht *Crono *Marle *Lenneth *Silmera *Neku Sakuraba *Shiki Misaki *Joshua Kiryu *Noctis Lucis Caelum *Gladiolus Amicitia *Ignis Scientia *Prompto Argentum *Nier *Kaine *Tiz Arrior *Agnes Oblige *Kain *Raizel *Lara Croft *Agent 17 *Kain Highwind *Musashi *Sion Barzhad *Godhand *Yoyo *Sora *Riku *Aqua *Ashley Riot *Warrior of Light *Garland Original Characters *Jackson *David Guest Characters *Cole McGrath *Toro Inoue *Kuro *Big Daddy *Raiden *Sly Cooper *Ratchet *Jak *Nathan Drake *Booker DeWitt Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Namco Bandai Category:Namco Category:Sega Category:Capcom Category:Project X Zone